


Alfred the Kitten

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alfred the kitten, F/F, Maggie is a Good Friend, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, and she makes a lot of gay jokes in this one, lena is a big softie, look at these cuties, pre-relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: phiwatcher: lena has a kitten (like she found it on the street and could not leave it there but then she got attached, but she still can't find a name for it though...) and she has to go to metropolis for a weekend. Kara obviously promises she will take care of the kitten While lena is away, but then on the last day she's coming to lena's apartment in supergirl clothes after a mission and plays with the kitten (this is adorable of course) and lena comes in early and just watches supergirl playing with the kitten





	

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . . this ended up being way longer than I intended, but no regrets because it was a blast to write! I hope you enjoy!

Lena isn’t sure why she stops.

She’s halfway from apartment to her town car, head buried in her tablet when she hears a soft meow coming from the bushes by the street. There’s something about the barely audible cry that draws her attention from the morning reports and sends her eyes flittering along the ground.

The sky is gray and there’s a light drizzle falling, so maybe she just feels bad about some poor creature left out in this mess. Whatever the reason, she takes a tentative step into the manicured grass, careful not to get her heels stuck in the quickly forming muck. She’s just going to find the cat, call the number on it’s collar and drop it of with the door man - a ten minute delay at most.

But nothing is ever that easy, and she bites back a curse as she teeters a few more steps, grateful that she chose a pant suit instead of a skirt today as she crouches down to take a peek in the rose bushes hedging the apartment complex.

“Here, kitty, kitty.” She tucks her tablet in the pocket of her trench coat and extends a hand towards the pitiful sound. It takes a few moments, but eventually a tiny black ball of fluff staggers from behind the base of on of the bushes.

“Ohhh. Come here.” She curls her fingers, trying to urge the kitten forward with sheer mind power. It somehow works, and as the ball of fluff edges closer she sees that it’s not a cat at all, it’s barely a kitten. Its fur is spiked out in random little tufts and it can barely walk on its skinny little legs. It teeters over to her, and she braces one hand on the ground so she can lean forward, the fingers on her other hand wrapping around its tiny body. Ever so gently, she lifts it with her as she stands, its mouth open in a tiny screech, pink tongue stretching past sharp white teeth.

She can see immediately that it doesn’t have a collar and she has a brief moment of panic. She glances at her watch - she has half an hour before her first meeting, and she can’t exactly leave the kitten here, in the rain. She looks to her building and then back to the town car parked on the street.

Screw it, she was one of the most powerful women in National City - the most if you didn’t count Supergirl or Cat Grant - surely she could take care of a tiny kitten for a few hours. She hurried to the town car and slid ignoring the curious look that Madelyne shot her in the mirror. She reached for one of the hand towels resting on the drink bar, and wrapped the kitten up, carefully drying its fur.

“Is that a . . . cat? Ms. Luthor?” Madelyne finally asks, eyes locked on road.

“I. . . yes. It’s a long story."

Lena can see her driver trying not to laugh and she digs her phone out of her purse. “Jess? Have you made it to the office yet? I need you to stop by the pet store."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time the lunch hour rolls around, she thinks she has it under control.

The kitten is sleeping quietly in a small box padded with fuzzy blankets on the corner of her desk, its little belly puffed out from the food she had Jess pick up. None of her investors had dared to comment on her office addition, and her schedule was still on track. She could totally take care of kitten and a billion dollar company at the same time.

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is on her way in.” The intercom on her desk buzzed.

“Thank you, Jess.”

She barely has time to click the speaker off before Kara enters, hands full of takeout bags and a drink carrier, eyes glinting brightly behind the slight glare of her glasses. Her heart beats just a little faster, and her stomach flutters, but she pushes it down because Kara is literally her only friend in this city -except maybe Supergirl, but she isn’t sure that counts- so she hides her nerves behind a bright smile.

“Kara! I wasn’t sure you would make it today, it’s rather nasty outside."

“Cancel our standing lunch date?” Lena’s insides clench at the word ‘date’, even though she knows that Kara doesn’t mean it like THAT.

“A little rain isn’t going to keep me away!” Kara promises, stepping to set her bags on Lena’s desk. The reporter freezes when she notices the cardboard box, mouth falling open in shock.

“Is that a kitty? When did you get a kitty? I mean I can totally see you as a cat person, now that I think about it! It’s sooo cute! How old is it? Where did you get it? What’s its name?"

The kitten meows up at Kara, and Lena is surprised that she doesn’t have to mop a puddle of Kara up off the floor.

“Oh my gosh! It’s so cute!! Can I hold it?” Her blue eyes are pleading and Lena nods gently.

“Be careful though, it’s a stray."

Kara reaches out and cradles the kitten in her palms, instantly brining it up to her face so their noses are touching.

“Awww, you are such a cute baby! Yes you are!” Kara’s voice is barely a whisper, and the kitten looks up at her in awe.

Kind of the way Lena feels like looking at her.

“I was walking to my car this morning and I heard it meowing in my bushes."

Kara’s face instantly morphs into a pout.

“Who could leave this little precious?” The kitten meows again and Kara coos. “Lena, look at it! It’s so cute! It’s got a little white stripe on its tummy!”

As she looks between them, Lena can’t really decide who’s more adorable, Kara or the cat.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s three days later and Lena is pretty proud of herself. She has managed to keep a small kitten alive and relatively happy for three days longer than she thought she would. Of course, Kara helps; finding a tiny collar with a tiny little tag small enough for the itty bitty thing. When she calls Lena from the pet store to ask what name she should get engraved on it, Lena blanks because truthfully she was hoping someone in her building would come forward about missing a cat. So instead, the tag just gets Lena’s number on it; even though Kara suggests that they should call it Alfred because the white stripe on its front makes it look like it’s wearing a tux. Lena thinks it’s an adorable name, and a superhero joke at that; but she resists - determined to avoid getting more attached than she already is.

She’s siting at home with a sleeping kitten in her lap, glasses perched on her nose as she pours over financial reports when she gets the news. The Metropolis branch of L-Corp has been damaged in one of Superman’s fights and she has to travel there to approve new architectural plans. It isn’t exactly how she wants to spend her weekend; Kara had made plans for them to have a movie date - DAY, she corrects herself, not DATE- but if she doesn’t go to Metropolis then she shudders to think what horrible designs the managing director there will approve.

So she calls up Kara and is profusely apologizing for canceling their plans when a thought hits her.

The cat.

She can’t just leave it here by itself. She certainly can’t take it with her either.

“Actually,” She chews her lip as she contemplates her next question, even though she's 90% sure what Kara’s answer will be. “Is there anyway you could house sit for me? Normally I wouldn’t bother since it’s just overnight, but there’s the cat, and there’s no one I trust more than you-"

“Yes.” Kara interrupts.

“I’ll pay you of course, and you’re welcome to whatever food is here-"

“Lena, you don’t have to pay me, we’re friends.”

There’s that word again. Friends. She adores and loathes it in equal measure.

“But I will take you up on the food, you’re probably going to regret that though, I eat a lot.” Kara’s laugh is musical and Lena is powerless to do anything but laugh along with her.

“Can you come over at eight tomorrow morning? I’ll give you the keys and go over everything."

“Of course!” Kara promises. “It’s a date!"

Once she ends the call, she flings herself back on the couch. Kara Danvers is going to be the death of her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It takes all afternoon, but they finally wrangle the last of the centipede looking aliens into crates, and Kara's just settled down with a giant sandwich in the DEO lunchroom when Alex stalks in, Maggie hot on her heels.

“So let me get this straight,” Alex levels a glare in her direction and she can see Maggie snickering behind her hand. “You were late this morning because Lena Luthor adopted a cat and she needs you to watch it."

“Bet that’s not the only pussy she’s ever asked you to watch.” Kara can hear Maggie mutter under breath and she feels her cheeks up until she’s afraid her laser vision has been transferred to her cheek bones.

“What was that?” Alex demands, but Kara waves a hand.

“Nothing, she didn’t say anything. And I don’t know why you’re still so against Lena! She literally saved the city!"

“Yeah, but she pretended like she wasn’t going to!"

“She had a plan, Alex!"

Alex’s face softens then, and she knows she’s about to get the real reason why her sister has been so untrusting.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt."

“From what?! Being friends with Lena?!"

“Is that really all you want Kara? To be friends with Lena? Be honest.”

Kara feels her face start to tingle like it does when she gets nervous.

“I mean- she’s nice! and pretty! and she smells terrific! and she’s the smartest person like, ever! So I mean she definitely does NOT want to go out with me. Cause I’m just, you know, Kara, and well Supergirl, but she doesn’t know that and - Oh Rao.” She stops abruptly and Alex gives her a concerned look.

“I want to date Lena Luthor! And there’s no way she will ever want to date me.” She feels all the blood drain from her face. “How did I miss this?"

“Listen Baby Danvers.” Maggie steps forward, her hand coming to rub Kara’s shoulder soothingly. “I have been a lesbian for - well, as long as I can remember- and let me tell you, sometimes the gay just comes up and smacks you in the face. And it’s totally okay, all the things you’re feeling right now? Totally okay. And as an experienced lesbian, let me just say; Lena Luthor wants to kiss your face off."

“What?"

“She totally has the hots for you, Baby Danvers, trust me."

“I don’t - "

“Trust me."

“Her gaydar is impeccable.” Alex chimes in.

“But- I . . . “ She searches Alex’s face. “You’re okay with this?"

“I just want you to be happy. And if Lena makes you happy - which I can tell she does - then so be it. Just know if she ever hurts you, I will personally crush her face into the ground with the heel of my boot. And I won’t even be sorry."

“Have I told you you’re the best sister ever?"

“Not today, plus I could always stand to hear it again, so . . .” Alex winks and pulls her into a bone crushing hug.

They stand like that for a long second before Kara remembers something.

Something very important.

“Oh my Rao! Alfred!” she exclaims before shooting off into the sky.

“Who’s Alfred?” She can hear Alex say to Maggie, sounding completely bewildered.

“If I’m not mistaken, I think that’s what she’s named Lena’s pussy."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s not like Lena rushes through her business in Metropolis or anything. She had already been working on plans for the new designs before she even left National City. And sure, she skips out on dinner with her managing staff, but that has nothing to do with the fact that she wants to get home and see Kara and . . . Alfred.

Damnit, now she’s named the cat in her head and part of her says that can’t be a good sign, but the rest of her says that she was doomed the minute she looked into those yellow eyes.

It’s late when the helicopter drops her off at L-Corp headquarters in National City, and she knows that even if Kara has already eaten she’ll still probably be hungry; so she has her driver stop off for takeout at that Chinese place Kara loves so much. As an after thought, she stops at the liquor store for a bottle of red because she can’t remember if she has any at home and how can she be an impressive hostess without a nice bottle of wine?

The doorman smiles at her when he lets her in, and she all but runs to the elevator, not an easy task with high heels on and her arms full of bags. She gnaws her bottom lip the entire elevator ride and she has to stall it when she gets to the top floor so that she can put her bags down and reapply her lipstick. She can’t allow herself time to get nervous, so she marches forward, sliding her key in the lock and pushing open the door.

She stops dead in her tracks, barely keeping her packages from sliding to the floor.

There, lying on the couch in her living room, is Supergirl, Alfred the kitten snuggled up on her chest just above the “S".

She stands there for a moment, until the shock dissipates and then she snaps to, silently slipping out of her heels and depositing her bags in the kitchen.

Her first thought is why Supergirl is in her apartment in the first place, but Kara and Supergirl are friends, so maybe Kara had to run out and asked Supergirl to stop by.

Her second thought is why on earth she’s being so careful not to wake the hero, but she thinks this isn’t an opportunity most people get - to observe Supergirl while she’s sleeping- so she takes advantage of it; ever so carefully, making her way across the shag rug in her living room, thankful for her silent steps.

Her eyes trace Supergirl’s blonde curls splayed out on the arm of couch, her face relaxed in sleep - that small scar by her eyebrow. Alfred is tucked up under her chin like they belong there, purring at mach speed. Her long fingers are laced together across her stomach and the edge of her cape drifts out until it dusts the ground -

Lena’s eyes flicker back up.

The scar beside her eyebrow.

It looks so familiar, but she can’t quite place it. Where has she -

Kara.

It hits her, all at once, and she wonders how she didn’t see it before. It’s a ridiculous disguise, really; glasses and a ponytail. But it works, even on Lena. Or at least it did.

She takes a brief moment to consider how this changes things, how it changes her relationship with Kara; how it changes what she wants her relationship with Kara to be.

It almost shocks her to realize that it doesn’t change anything at all. Kara is still Kara. Kara can fly, granted; but she’s still the same person. She’s still Lena’s best friend, and the person she wants to talk to at the end of a long day, and the person that she wants more with. No matter how much her brain is screaming that her heart is only going to get broken if she goes down that path.

She takes a deep breath and reaches out to let one of those blonde locks curl around her finger.

“Kara.” She says softly.

Kara’s eyes flutter open and when her eyes meet Lena’s, she smiles.

“Lena? I didn’t think you’d be back tonight.” She rubs her eyes sleepily. “Or is it morning? Oh Rao, how long did I sleep?"

The Superhero fumbles upright, scooping Alfred off her chest and freezing when she sees her outfit.

“Lena?"

But Lena is halfway back to the kitchen, and she doesn’t turn around, even when she hears the panic at the edge of Kara’s voice.

“As much as I didn’t want to agree with you, I think Alfred is a good name, it seems to be sticking so I think we should go with it."

“Lena?"

“Have you eaten yet? I picked up some Chinese, I figured you would be hungry regardless. At least now I know how you eat so much and yet never gain a pound.” She rounds the corner back into the living room to find Kara sitting up, clutching Alfred to her chest nervously.

“Lena?"

And finally Lena decides to take pity on her and she sits next to Kara on the sofa, mesmerized by those pleading blue eyes.

“Why are you not talking about the fact that I’m Supergirl?"

Lena considers her words carefully before finally deciding on the truth.

“Was I shocked to see Supergirl passed out on my couch? Yes. Was I even more shocked to find out under further observation that Supergirl was indeed Kara Danvers, Catco reporter and my best friend? Yes. But when I thought about it, it made sense."

“You don’t mind?"

“I mean, I suppose I’m a little hurt that you never told me, but it has to be a secret, I get that."

Kara’s eyes are watery when she replies.

“I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how."

“It’s okay. You can take me flying or something to make up for it."

Kara grins at that and ducks her head but when she looks back up her eyes are full of something Lena can’t quite place. Her stomach does a flip and she suddenly wishes she had a glass of that wine to calm her nerves.

“While you’re finding out all of my secrets, there’s something else you should know."

Lena aches to say something, anything to fill this nervous silence, but she forces herself to remain quiet, to let Kara work through whatever it is she wants to say.

“I know that we’re friends,” Kara finally speaks. “And I would never want to do anything to change that; but -“

Those blue eyes lock onto hers and her heart pounds in her chest.

“I was thinking, maybe, we could go out sometime? Like on a date?"

Relief floods through her, and she can’t help the grin that spreads across her face.

“This makes things so much easier, I thought I was going to have to work up the courage to ask you!"

“You were going to ask ME on a date?!” Kara squeaks and reaches up to adjust her glasses, only they aren’t there and instead her fingers press awkwardly into her forehead.

Lena doesn’t think she’s ever fallen for somebody like she’s falling for Kara Danvers.

“You should go change, so we can eat. Unless you’re comfortable like that, it’s perfectly fine."

“No, I should change, Winn will kill me if I get another stain on it. This thing is extremely resistant to blood - soy sauce, not so much.” Kara chuckles and passes Alfred to her, before making to leave the room but she feels the Superhero stop beside the couch.

Warm fingers tug at her cheeks, pulling her gaze up until she’s staring at Kara’s perfect face.

“May I kiss you?"

The words make her heart stop beating, and she nods her head. Before she can blink, Kara’s mouths closes over hers; warm and soft. She barely gets a taste of Kara’s tongue and then it’s gone, leaving her in a breathless sort of bliss.

“I have wanted to do that for such a long time.” The superhero confesses, and her heart stammers back to life, pounding against her ribs.

“I’m glad you finally did."

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with me on tumblr: JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
